If
by xxhieadzeroxx
Summary: Sora and Riku each ask each other a series of questions, not sure of how the other one is going to answer. Fluff! ALL THE WAY! [M for later chappies]
1. If I

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, but if I did it would definitely not be appropriate for children.

I guess I really don't even need a warning considering what section you're reading from. Well forget the warnings! On with the story!

**_If I…_**

_Riku's POV_

_  
_The sunset was so colorful; it's times like this that I feel most at peace. I absolutely nothing to worry about, which makes me feel calmer around everyone. No Kairi. No parents. No worries. Just me and Sora, and to tell the truth just being here with Sora is more than enough for me. Ok ok. I know this doesn't exactly sound like the big tough guy Sora thinks I am, but when I'm around him I guess it kinda makes me sappy. I swear it's all his fault, but when I get all sappy like that it just makes me content to know that it does make me happier.

To tell the truth when I said there was nothing to worry about, I actually have been worry about two things: I'm gay and I have a crush on my best friend Sora. Yeah big tough macho guy aka Riku, who just happens to have the body of a god…is gay. I guess is true no? All hot guys are gay. Who ever thought such a godly like creature would be won over by something so cute and pouty? Riku chuckled to himself.

"Riku?" Sora asked snapping him from his train of thought.

"Yeah Sora?" Riku replied.

"If I asked you something, would you promise not to get angry?" Sora asked as if he was unsure of something.

"Yeah, I won't get angry." Riku reassured him. _As if anyone could be angry at such a cute adorable pouty face like…_Riku why are you drooling? That caused Riku to blush…lucky for him Sora was to preoccupied with his thinking to notice.

"So you definitely won't get angry Riku?" Sora asked again.

"Yup" Riku answered simply.

"Riku, If I…..I told you that I….l-lo-love you would you be angry?" Riku was NOT expecting that sort of question, but his heart mentally leaped for joy when he heard those words. And as horny as any other teenager would be….he jumped on Sora.

"Riku get off of me!" Sora ordered, which Riku did not comply with. He only pinned Sora beneath him and looked him straight in the eyes. Sora looked as frightened as a deer caught in headlights.

"Sora?"

" Y-ye-yeah Riku?"

"If **_I_** told **_you _**that I loved you would you promise not to be angry?" Riku asked looking straight into Sora's eyes. And with that question, every single doubt, worry and bad situation left Sora's eyes and heart. A look of mischief crossed his face. He quickly flipped Riku over before he knew what was happening.

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"If I asked you if I could kiss you, would you be angry?"

"No" Riku replied finally seeing why he noticed that mischief in Sora's eyes. And with that Sora planted his lips right on Riku's sending warmth through both their bodies. It was a simple kiss, no tongues, no hands, no frustration and no worries. Suddenly everything was gone and all that mattered was that one kiss. It was in that moment that they saw everything, the love the other one wanted to give, the love the other one wanted to receive and the look of pure happiness on both their faces. It was looking into the future through your lover's eyes.

"Riku?" Sora asked again.

"What now Sora?"

"If I asked you to be my boyfriend, would you be angry?"

"If I told you no and that I would love to be your boyfriend, could I ask you one more question?" Riku asked

"Sure…anything, considering I have everything I've ever wanted"

"If I wanted you to come over to my house for a little bit of _fun _would you come?"

"Yeah sure! We could eat candy and order pizza and watch movies and play video games and…" Sora began to get hyper.

"Sora?"

"Yeah Riku?"

"That wasn't the kind of _fun _I was talking about" Riku told him evilly.

"Riku! You and your sex infested mind!"

"Are you mad at me?" Riku asked worridly.

"Of course not, I love you sex infested mind…keeps things more interesting!" That definitely shocked the hell out of Riku. _Wow…I wonder if his mother has something to do with this, she already knows I like him. I guess it was a good thing she confronted me yesterday._ Riku smiled to himself.

"Riku"

"Yeah"

"My house is empty till Monday" (A/N: It is currently Friday) And with those words, Riku needed no further encouragement. He picked Sora up bridal style and ran off in the direction of Sora's house.

"Riku! Put me down!"

"Not till we get to your bedroom"

And with that he picked up his pace, never wanting something as much as this with Sora, ever before.

Author's Notes: I will be updating my other story so just be patient I have a lot to do over the summer. I'll update BOTH stories soon! REVIEW!


	2. When I Cuddle

Author's Notes: Sorry if there is a lack of spaces in certain areas but the space bar on my laptop has problems now. So I apologize if there is any confusion. Now I am a very lazy person lol. But I do love updating my stories whenever I feel like it which obviously isn't very often. Now I am not blind and I do realize that I set the rating for this story on M, but that is because there will be lemons in later chapters. Now enough of my babbling, it is currently 4 am in the morning in New York City and I'm updating cuz I have nothing better to do. Now on with the story!

Chapter 2

When Riku finally reached Sora's home he was still "excited" as ever. Though he knew that if he was going to have sex with Sora now, it would probably ruin his chances of ever having a nice stable relationship with Sora. He wanted to be Sora's boyfriend more than anything in the world. The word boyfriend made Riku smile to himself. Lost in his own train of though, he almost tripped over the front steps of Sora's house.

"Riku watch your step!" Sora shouted a warning.

"Huh?" Riku questioned

"I said watch your step before you trip and fall and end up injuring ahh! Sora's warning was too late, for Riku had already tripped on the first step leading up to Sora's house causing Sora to go flying. Riku picked himself up and ran up the steps to Sora, forgetting instantly about his own pain.

"Sora are you ok? Omg I'm so sorry! I was lost in my own train of thought and I tripped over the front step!"

"Riku! Stop yelling I'm fine except for a little pain in my leg. Now stop yelling!" Sora yelled at Riku to snap him from his panicking.

"Whew you had me there. I thought you were seriously hurt." And with those words Riku lifted Sora up bridal style. Sora used his free hand to unlock the door so they could go inside. Riku carried Sora into the living room and set him down on the couch. "Is there anything that I can get you? I don't want you moving from that spot." "Yeah Riku, could you get me some vanilla ice cream? It's in the freezer." As soon as Sora finished that sentence Riku ran into the kitchen to fetch some ice cream for his pouty little lover.

A few minutes later Riku returned with a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a spoon. "So would you like to eat this yourself or would you like me to feed you?" Riku asked Sora as he sat down beside the brunet. "Well lover boy it would be nice to be fed cold vanilla ice cream by someone as hot as yourself Riku" Sora said as an attempt to flirt with said hot person.

"Well I would love to feed you. I would be honored as the "sexy" Riku used his fingers to demonstrate quotes person that you think of me as to feed someone so cute." With those words Sora blushed. "Open wide" Riku told him as he put a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into Sora's waiting mouth. Five long minutes later of feeding Sora his vanilla ice cream as well as his tongue (A/N: winkwink) Riku was FINALLY done feeding his brown haired lover. Said brunet was currently cuddling up against Riku, who was lounging on the sofa.

(A/N: I am really lazy its four am in the morning but while watching tv I felt guilty for not updating to all my fans :D. Instead of using quotation marks I am going to do it like this. Riku's words will be written as such. _Sora's words will be written as such_. This will go on until I put another note at the end of this conversation.

_Riku_

Yeah?

_Do you love me?_

Of course

_No Riku. I do you really really love me. Say it but only if you mean it._

Sora, I have loved you for the longest time. Not just because you have a cute butt, an adorable pout and the cutest fluffiest hair I have ever seen. But as corny and cliché as this sounds, I loved you for the longest time, not because of how cute you are, but I love you for you. I love you in a way that is illegal in many different places all over the world, and I know it will be eternal. It made me angry all those time I saw you run off with Kairi. It always made me think that you liked herAs soon as Sora heard him say that he almost gagged.

_WHAT?_

Riku gave a sheepish grin, yeah I use to think that you had this monster crush on her. But I'm just glad I finally have you all to myself, cute ass and all. Sora blushed.

_Riku you pervert, is that all you ever think about is sex. Geez if we ever had sex, after the first time I bet you would be addicted. You seem to have an uncontrollable libido._

Riku flashed him his pearly whites as well as a peace sign. You know it. I bet sex with you would be great, with that cute ass and all. So round and cute and fuckable. Sora blushed.

_Riku you need to stop thinking about sex. Why DO you always think about sex anyways?_

Sora Riku's current face -- HAVE YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR. You have such a cute girlish figure, I love your pout. You ARE just so freakin cute, the only time I EVER think about sex is when I'm around you.

_Riku?_

_  
_Yeah?

_Is that a screwdriver in your pants or are you having sex with me in your mind?_

Damn, and I only got as far as ripping your shirt off, pulling down your jeans that make your ass so delectable and I was just about to chew your boxers off.

_RIKU! Ok FINE it doesn't matter anymore. I love you and I know you love me. If you think my ass is so cute you can have it. With those words Sora turned over so that he was chest to chest with Riku and he began sucking on his neck. Riku couldn't do anything but moan as Sora sucked on his neck and ground his hips against his own._

S..s….so…sora. Stop it, it's too early. I love you, ass and all but it's too soon. I am perfectly fine just cuddling up with you. It's nice just to be around you because that's all I need right now. I am able to keep my libido under control, but I can handle just thinking about sex with you. I don't NEED to have sex with you. I think it would probably ruin everything. So for right now lets just lay here. Now turn over and cuddle back up to your sexy boyfriend.

_Sora was practically crying now. He really did love Riku. And hearing those words leave his lovers mouth made him smile with happiness. Riku that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Happy with his "sexy as hell boy toy lover" he gave him a peck on the lips, turned over and snuggled up into his sexy lover. Love you Riku. As soon as those words left his mouth he was instantly asleep._

Wow I guess he was more tired than what I thought, Riku said to himself. I love you too my cute pouty little lover. Riku could've sworn he saw a smile on Sora's lips. Finally feeling exhausted Riku pulled Sora closer to him as if protectively and fell into the wonder that would be his Sora-filled dreams.

_Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry if it still seems kinda short it's FIVE TWELVE IN THE MORNING IN NYC:D. I'll update later today if I feel like it. BUT IT'S MY SHOPPING DAY:)_


End file.
